Atentamente
by Ninor-san
Summary: Shonen-ai. Confesiones de un muerto en vida, atado a su amor prohibido. ExSy


_Sábado, 14 de abril del 2006_

_Estimada:_

¿Sábado? ¿Realmente es sábado? ¿Existen aún, la luna, el mar, la tierra y los astros? ¿Las risas? En esta ciudad no hay idea de nada, al menos no para mí. Ha llovido de firme los últimos períodos y eso me gusta…porque así no veo alegría ajena que terminaría por acabar con mi vida. Tontería… ¿No es eso lo que estoy pretendiendo explicarte ahora aun si no te importa o si? ¿No fue error mío dejar ir así las cosas en un entendimiento?

Para que comprendas esto es necesario que te explique varias cosas aunque quizá en este momento no quieras hacerlo, explicar mi vida plena-cosas que tú no conoces.- y revelarla no me es molesto; al contrario, es como expulsar una loza increíblemente pesada de mi pecho.

Soy inglés de nacimiento, eso lo sabes: estuviste allí; y desde que tuve razón supe que mis _padres _no se amaban y que solo estaban juntos por evitar el escándalo, tuve cierta libertad desde muy niño, podía ir a dónde quisiera…y era genial hasta que supe para qué era predestinado.

Yo soy la reencarnación de un mago de la antigüedad llamado Clow Reed.

No es chiste, lo conoces, la magia existe y yo era algo así como un mago, resultó traumático pero poco a poco logré superarlo. Cuando cumplí 11 averigüe lo que debía hacer, es decir, la razón de haber reencarnado y lo que dejé pendiente en mí otra vida: guiar a una pequeña para cambiar unas cartas mágicas que habían pertenecido a mi anterior encarnación pero que ahora eran de su propiedad. Yo había estado ayudándola en la clandestinidad desde Londres por medio de una cordial amiga que me apoyó incondicionalmente, sin embargo debía involucrarme de inmediato en la situación y por ello viajé a su país natal :Japón .

EL lugar me causó bastante nostalgia, una vida llevé allá y los recuerdos a veces eran tan hermosos que dolía no volver a pasarlos; debo decirlo, conocí a muchas personas: Sakura Kinomoto, dueña de las cartas mágicas hechas por mi encarnación anterior, Tomoyo Daidouji, Yukito Tsukishiro, Yue, Cerberus…tantas personas a las que aún amo y a las que causé muchas dificultades por su propio bienestar pero no imaginé qué iba a encontrar allí además, ahí hallé al individuo predilecto de mi corazón, a quien buscaba desde muchas vidas y que me robaba el aliento…

Le encontré pero él no se fijo en eso.

Es un chico ¿Por qué voy a mentir? Era un chico y….mi "descendiente" lo cual es mucho peor y lo hace degenerado, de la misma edad que la mía…la inocencia y la dulce comprensión -hacia aquella que quería -de sus pupilas claras traspasaron mi corazón, lo atrapó desde un principio porque tal vez lo encontré _interesante_.

Sin embargo presentía que iba arruinar mi razonamiento frío y estropearía la misión, quise deshacerme de él de algún modo pero… mientras más insistía en mortificarlo o confundirlo, más peleaba dispuesto a no ceder ni el amor de su querida Sakura ni mucho menos la oportunidad de ayudarla; entonces entendía que la idolatraba y si yo seguía incrementando ese incorrecto sentimiento en mi ser iba a acabar moribundo pronto.

Descubrí luego que me era imposible…

Por la deliciosa sensación cuando clavaba los ojos almendra en mí buscando una respuesta, sin saber que dentro toda mi mente dibujaba sus finos rasgos como ilusión.

Él, mi pequeño lobo permaneció en paz junto a su flor de cerezo por largos años hasta que terminaron y cumplí mi promesa: lo abandonaría hasta que sucediera el infortunio y, pese a su desprecio, estaría con él en cualquier circunstancia para darle mi confianza y así fue. ¡Cuantas lágrimas se derramaron en mi hombro por el cruel orgullo de Kinomoto! Cuántos sollozos oí ahogados ceñidos a mi cuerpo en esa noche oscura en que empezó a forjarse una amistad.

Una amistad que floreció a base de la gentileza que demostré esta vez…evolucionó hasta darme la esperanza de que aquellas lámparas miel que adoraba con todas las fibras de mi pensamiento algún día me mirarían con ¿amor? quizá, me engañé tal vez o lo engañaron. Fui presa de los celos aunque no lo creas, pequeños permanecieron cuando niño pero ahora adolescente se desenfrenaron llegando a la rabia contra sus súplicas inocentes de no saber el porqué de mi enojo, de una cólera que no se merecía. En un arranque de calvario por aquel despiste, halé de su brazo antes de que se fuera de mi lado atrayéndolo contra mí hasta sentir su agitada respiración contra mi rostro...porque él no entendía nada y eso le causaba dolor. Sus confusas preguntas me llevaron al borde donde el deseo aniquila al pensamiento y cometí mi primer pecado.

Toqué las nubes en la tersa suavidad y finura de sus labios inocentes y la calidez de su respiración contra la mía propia antes de verlo correr lejos mirándome dolorosamente…no, me estoy extendiendo demasiado en esto y es probable que no creas aun el modo en que yo lo quise por tanto tiempo. Supo corresponderme ¡Me correspondió! Incluso cuando yo había pensado en volver a Londres me detuvo con sus perlas incontables de agonía, aceptó que en su corazón estaba el mismo sentimiento que en el mío. Aunque tuve que esperar a mantener la fiesta en paz con Sakura-chan pude pertenecerle y él me perteneció con la misma arrebatadora ingenuidad que me enloquecía. ¿No recuerdas mi cambio en esos días? Hasta tú decías que lucía feliz y lo era; tenía a la criatura más deliciosa bajo mi protección y de ningún modo hubiese dejado que algo le hiciese daño.

Tú sabes lo que pasó y como grité de rabia cuando lo supe, cómo corrí desesperado tratando de dar mi vida por la suya pero…era tarde ¡Era tarde, entiendes? ¡Debía VER cómo no sé porque y sin explicación ese mal lo llevaba al abismo! Verlo y estar incapacitado de actuar, cualquier hechizo fracasaba, yo también estaba cayendo.

Me viste _llorar, _cosa que jamás hice en tu presencia, necesitaba no creer que lo más preciado para mi inútil alma me era arrebatado. Lloré allí para no hacerlo frente a él, porque el aliviarle un poquito era mi meta diaria, verle sonreír ¿Lo has sentido? ¿Esas mariposas cuando alguien sonríe? Espero que si. La situación se agravaba y ya no me dejaron verlo en el hospital de Hong Kong, su familia me rechazaba por _obligarlo a aferrarse a una vida que lo hacía sufrir. _

11 de junio, mi vida terminó…con la suya, incluso ahora tengo ese vértigo de angustia, de rabia, de dolor y muchos otras sensaciones que creí desconocer y que en ese momento me golpeaban impidiéndome respirar, el vértigo inaguantable que terminó arrastrándome a una maníaca depresión. No podía entenderlo porque no era justo, el más puro moría por un pecador. _Syaoran pagaba por Eriol _pero Eriol era martirizado del mismo modo o peor.

Mi querida Katie no puedo pretender olvidarlo y seguir con mi vida si se ha vuelto un vaivén de mentiras, no es posible pretender quitar su presencia de mi interior si e el motivo de mi subsistencia y a la vez mi maldición. Mi querida Katie ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no me he recuperado, así pues amiga mía, es por ellos que escribo esta carta, para que logres entender mis actos y mis motivos de dejarles-no solos- con el propósito de seguir al único que logró probar que el mundo no es triste.

Te dejo a Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun, guardianes que conoces como mi gatito y Nakuru, te han de servir y consolar como lo hicieron conmigo.

Mi querida Katie sé bien que en este instante no estaré más aquí, estaré donde pertenezco y espero que lo aceptes y no sufras por ello.

Necesito ir amiga, no trates de detenerme.

Necesito…ir con _Syaoran_ y no lo odies por eso.

Es imposible odiarlo.

_Con aprecio._

_Eriol_


End file.
